How Draco Malfoy Really Met Leah Wilson
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: This is Mira's, Draco's cousin, version of how draco really met his girlfriend Leah. Please Review:


*****I was bored and I suddenly had this urge of making a fanfic about tom felton.**

**I do not own harry potter.**

**Hail J.K. Rowling!**

**Please comment.**

**Some characters are made up and if you're a harry potter fan, you'll know who **

**Enjoy!**

Hi, I'm Hydra Mira Malfoy and I'm now at my seventh year here in Hogwarts. Now, I presume that you have heard about how my dear cousin Draco met his girlfriend Leah? Well, what you heard was all balderdash! Of course, I would know, I'm Leah's best friend! And to make it clear, I am here to tell you the real deal. Are you guys ready? Well, here it goes.

It was our third year in Hogwarts when I met Leah Charlotte Wilson—Leah in short. And fine, there is some truth about what you heard; she really is a beauty. Her long brown hair, green eyes, and sweet smile are like drugs to the guys. For a thirteen year old then, many guys from the older batch are so into her. At first, I didn't like her, but when she helped me found the missing button from the coat my late mom gave me, we became friends. That year, Draco was still dating that annoying Pansy Parkinson. Honestly, I don't like her feeling like she's the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Ha! She isn't.

Draco and I went to potions class and sat together, and that's the second time he saw Leah. I could remember how love struck he looked.

"That new student is really something" Draco remarked, watching her laugh with friends Hermione and Faye Smith.

They're also my friends, but I am stuck here to accompany Draco because his friends aren't around. Yes, you heard it right, I am friends with muggles. That's also the reason why we're the black sheep of all the malfoys. My father, Alphard Malfoy, works for the ministry of magic and works to help between our kinds and muggles. Yeah, we aren't against any muggle blood. But I'm still picky with which muggles I befriend; I'm still a Malfoy after all. And as a malfoy I still have a big ego and reputation in school like considering myself as one of the most beautiful girls. Well, I really am. I have long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that guys also adore.

Anyways, we're not here to talk about me! (giggles) now, where was I? ahh.

"You mean Leah?" I had asked Draco while I fix my books and notebook.

Draco quickly turned to me, excitedly. "You know her?"

"Well, yeah. She is my friend after all"

After Draco learned that we're friends, he wouldn't stop bugging me! He wants me to introduce him to her and I stupidly said yes. That's how nice I am. Leah's next class was transfiguration and we waited outside the room until her class was over. I actually fell asleep and Draco quickly shrugs me, nearly making me fall on the ground.

"Quick, she's here!" he whispered hoarsely.

I snorted and called out, "Leah, over here!"

Leah is reading a book when she looked at me, waved cheerfully, running towards us.

"Hey Mira, I was about to meet with you and Faye at the great hall" she said with a sweet voice and looked at Draco.

"Well, I decided to see you and introduce you to someone" I had said and pointed at my cousin. "Leah, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, Leah Wilson"

They both shook hand, looking love struck at each other.

The whole break, they talked, laughed, talked some more, and laughed some more making me feel like an idiot. I really hate it when my friends are having fun with someone else. Please don't get me wrong, I'm not lesbian. I just had a bad experience with a guy that's all! Anyways, after the break, Draco and I said good night to Leah and headed to our house. Of all the slytherin students, Draco is the only one who has a private room behind a wall. He doesn't really allow anyone in except for me and my older brother, regulus. He sits down on his bed, still swooning over Leah and I am just so irritated with it.

"She is just so beautiful" he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it for the twentieth time" I answered.

"Thank you very much for introducing me to her, Mira"

"It's nothing, go to bed"

The next day, I am so excited for it was a weekend. We students get to go to hogsmeade and it's also our bonding day with friends. Faye, Cho, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione are all out now except for Leah.

"Where's Leah?" I had asked.

"Uh, oh, she is feeling sick and said that she'll just rest" Hermione explained.

"Strange, that's the same reason Draco told me" I said and starts to get suspicious.

We didn't do a lot of things in Hogsmeade except watched the Weasley twins goof around and got caught by professor Mcgonagall.

After the trip, we went back to Hogwarts and I headed to our house, seeing my big brother, doing assignment. Regulus was fifteen then and is a very responsible student. Unlike me, his hair is black.

"Hey regulus, how is Draco feeling?" I asked, taking off my scarf.

Regulus looked at me confused, "What do you mean? He's fine"

"I thought he's sick?"

Regulus snorted, throwing the trash on the bin. "He isn't sick. He's actually out with Leah. They're at the library I think"

I was so furious! They are both lying to me! Why won't they just tell me that they're going out? Ugh!

Just then, Draco arrived happily and I marched towards our dorm, not in the mood to see him.

The next day, I was having DDA without Draco. I arrived just in time and Leah sat beside me, smiling.

"Hey Mira, what's up?" she asked me happily.

I looked at her in annoyance, "I don't know, you tell me"

Then I rolled my eyes because I was really annoyed.

"Hey, are you mad?" Leah asked again, more worried.

"What do you think? You have been lying to me and you have been ignoring us since I introduced you to Draco!"

"Well, I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you"

"I know that the both of you like each other, but it doesn't mean that you have to forget about your friends for some guy!"

Then I darted out of the room.

I can't believe I really did that!

I ran back to our house and cried in my bed like a baby. I am just mixed with so many emotions. I was jealous because I was the first one who met Leah and not Draco. She is my best friend and we should be spending a lot of time doing girly stuff. But Draco just has to come along and take her away from me. Seriously, I am very jealous when it comes to friends because they're the only ones I can rely on.

When I went out of the girl's dormitory, Draco was the only one in the common room, giving me a small smile. He stood up and approached me.

"I didn't mean to offend you" he had said sincerely.

But there's still the hint of annoyance inside of me and I avoided his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, she decided not to see me anymore"

What he said made me look at him in awe. "Why, what happened?"

"Well, I just missed out on the biggest details such as she is the cousin of Potter and she is a half blood"

Okay, I might've not told him about those which I already knew then from the beginning. We both sat down on the emerald green velvet sofa and tried to talk about it. I could see how depressed Draco about it, the part that he wouldn't be seeing her anymore that is.

"Are you okay with it? Not seeing her anymore?" I had asked curiously.

Draco looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "Of course not, but she's a half blood and Potter's cousin. How can I deal with that?"

"Would you just stop thinking about stupid things for now?"

"It's not stupid, it's massive. What would my parents think about it?"

"So you're saying that you're more concerned about what your parents tell you rather than fight for the one you like?"

Draco turned quiet with what I had said. He must've had realized that there are times that he had to listen to his own than follow someone else's orders.

The next day, I was at the school grounds with my girlfriends when Leah joined us. The other girls asked her how she was since they obviously don't know what was going on between her and Draco.

"I'm good" she had said and sat beside me.

"Hey" she had whispered to me with a grin.

I smiled back, "Hi"

"Guess who I am secretly dating now"

"Do I really have to guess?"

Leah chuckled and hugged me tight that I actually felt so happy. "All thanks to you. He told me he wouldn't have the guts of fighting for our relationship if you didn't punch some sense in to him"

"Well, sometimes they just need some help with someone who knows you best"

And after that, Leah and Draco have been going out on secret dates and being so mushy and sweet together which I really think is disgusting. In conclusion, Draco Malfoy would've never met—or even get the chance of asking—Leah Wilson to be his girlfriend if it wasn't for me. Yes, it is all because of me my dear friends and these are all facts. So, if ever Draco has his own version of how he met Leah—don't believe him! Well, that's the end of how Draco Malfoy really met Leah Wilson. Toodles!


End file.
